Cambiando toda una vida
by LaDYaRGoSS
Summary: Capítulo 3!.Draco ha tenido una vida muy difícil a pesar de sus bienes materiales. Son las causas principales por las que odia al trio de oro. ¿Podrá Hermione llegar a amarle? ¿Podrá enseñarle ella a Draco que es el amor? HGxDM
1. Capítulo 1: La triste mirada triste gris

** Holaaa!**

**Aquí vengo con otro fic, esta vez de la otra pareja que tanto me gusta (a parte de Sirius y Hermione) que es la de Draco y Hermione. Espero que os guste y que la disfruteis.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y el mundo que describo sin afán de lucro son de JK ROWLING (todos excepto Sirius, ella lo mata yo lo resucito, mio todo mio, tesoooorooooo ¬¬u)lo único que me pertenece (a parte de Sirius) es la forma de escribir y la forma de desenvolverse de la historia.**

**Dicho todo esto, espero que disfruteis con la lectura de este fic!**

**Ya sabeis donde van las opiniones y las quejas, en el botoncito mágico... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Capítulo 1: La triste mirada fría gris**

Se despertó entre sus suaves sábanas de seda. Quizás sería la última vez que sintiera su tacto. Su padre estaba en la carcel, y su madre... menos mal que contaba con el apoyo de su madre. Bajo la fria apariencia de su madre, detrás de esa fachada de cuerpo esbelto, rígido y elegante, guardaba un corazón latente, caliente, que se desvivía por él.

Tal vez tuvieran que vender la maravillosa y rica mansión. Su padre, a pesar de estar en la carcel tenía requisada su gran fortuna, como castigo por que Draco no había cumplido con sus obligaciones. Aprovechando que Lucius estaba en la carcel, Draco se había negado a recibir la marca tenebrosa. Y su madre, aunque sin estar de acuerdo, le había apoyado en todo. Lucius quería que vivieran en la miseria. Que pasaran necesidad y que sufrieran. Y aunque tuviera que mantenerse vivo durante muchos años sufriendo la tortura de Azkaban, así lo haría. Sufriendo esa miseria, solo por estar seguro que su "querida" familia también sufrieran su parte.

Esa era la realidad del joven sentado en su lujosa cama. Un muchacho de 17 años que aunque se hubiera criado entre en cojines de seda, estos, también tenían largas espinas. Por mucho dinero y bienes materiales que hubiera tenido Draco Malfoy, a pesar de esa educación exquisita en la alta sociedad (sin contar los horribles principios que le inculcaron de pequeño), había carecido de amor, de cariño, había sufrido la soledad, la incomprensión, miedo, tristeza, y sobre todo actuar contra si mismo. Estaba medio convencido de lo que le habían inculcado, pero no del todo. Y aunque para el resto del mundo él era el ser perfecto y superior, el por dentro, se desmoronaba poco a poco.

Para Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ronald Wesley, los Wesley en general, y la sangre sucia Hermione Granger, eran las personas más afortunadas de todo Hogwarts. Si él odiaba a Harry Potter, fue por el rechazo del moreno hacia el rubio. Porque fuera de lo que opinara su padre sobre él, Draco veía a Harry como alguien próximo a él. Sin padres, privado del cariño familiar, y habiendo pasado una infancia sumamente desgraciado. A Ronald Wesley lo odiaba simplemente por su familia unida y el amor que se profesaban unos a otros. Personas en la quiebra que eran felices y se lo repasaban por las narices. Y Hermione Granger... no quería pensar en la sangre sucia, porque simplemente era eso, una sangre sucia, altiva, inteligente, orgullosa, y desde 4º habiendo demostrado la belleza que escondía debajo de esos dientes largos, esa maraña de pelos y el uniforme demasiado grande del colegio. Era mejor no pensar en la sangre sucia Granger, ya que bastante la tenía en mente desde que en tercero le había abofeteado. Más añadiendo el baile de navidad de 4º. No. Mejor no pensar en la sangre sucia Granger.

-Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger... Porque Potter y Wesley, porque tienes que ser hija de muggles... Porque tengo que ser yo un Malfoy...

Hasta cuando todo esto...

Se terminó de levantar y se dirigió a su baño. Observó su reflejo en el espejo, aquel escultural cuerpo casi vampírico de proporciones griegas. Su bello rostro coronado por una melena de color rubio platino hasta los hombros, y su barbilla había dejado de ser lampiña, una sombra de vello rubio la recorría. Se había convertido en un chico impresionante a todas las maneras de ver. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos seguían con ese aire triste y melancólico.

Era uno de septiembre, había que dejar esa mirada, adoptar esa otra fría, con maldad y odio. Se metió en la ducha y se preparó para acudir a la estación para coger el expreso de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Otro año más, aunque se sentía como en casa en Hogwarts, mejor que la fría mansión, se había convertido en una tortura.

Envolvió su cuerpo con una suave toalla y se vistió. Los elfos habían preparado su equipaje y lo estaban preparando todo para que el joven partiera a la estación. Narcissa orgullosa besó la frente de su hijo y se despidió de él. El joven Draco se agarró del brazo de un sirviente para aparecerse en la estación. Detrás de él aparecieron los elfos con su equipaje. Una vez en la estación echó una mirada despectiva a su alrededor. Cuando localizó a Crabbe y a Goyle, mando a sus elfos que le subieran el equipaje al tren y se sentó con sus "amigos" en el compartimento. Con un hábil movimiento de varita de su criado le cambió la ropa por el uniforme de Hogwarts. En la orgullosa túnica Slytherin podía verse la insignia de Premio Anual.

El criado y los elfos se retiraron y Draco se dispuso a pasear por los pasillos del expreso flanqueado por sus dos gorilones. No pudo evitar una sonrrisa de medio lado cuando vio lo que causaba ver las miradas del sector femenino del tren, aunque su sonrrisa se apagó cuando vio venir a Pansy Parkinson alias cara de dogo corriendo hacia él.

"A esta mujer solo le falta babear. Haría una excelente pareja con Crabbe o con Goyle, no entiendo como mis padres me querían obligar a casarme con ella." Pensó Draco al ver acercarse a tan pesada muchacha, pero como caballero que era la saludo con aire cansado y le dejó muy claro pero sin pasarse que su compromiso estaba roto, y que no le apetecía mantener una relación con nadie.

Pasó por delante del compartimiento del trío de oro y el estómago se le revolvió al ver tanta felicidad reunida. Dos pobretones weseal (comadreja), el cara cortada, una chiflada (Luna Lovegood), un cobarde perdedor (Neville Longbottom) y una sangre sucia, riendo y pasándolo en grande.

Por una vez en la vida no estaba de humor de abrir la puerta e insultarles, no estaba de humor ni tenía fuerzas. Exhaló un suspiro de resignación cuando la puerta se abrió dejando salir a una Hermione apurada que se dio de bruces con él.

-Ten cuidado Granger, que me contaminas.- Dijo Draco siseando y escupiendo las palabras.

-Mientras no me contagies tú con tu estupidez Malfoy... ahora déjame pasar, que como Premio Anual tengo que ir al vagón de los prefectos.- Le espetó Hermione, con su ya conocido aire de suficiencia. Malfoy infló su pecho delante de los ojos de la Gryffindor haciendo que ella apreciara la insignia en el enorme pecho del rubio.

-Entonces llevamos el mismo camino Granger¿Cómo la ves?-explicó sonriendo de medio lado. Hermione como mujer no pudo de dejar de sentirse atraída por el aroma varonil y el atractivo que desprendía el chico por muy Malfoy que fuera.

-Pues si por desgracia llevamos el mismo camino, Malfoy, o te apartas o te mueves al vagón de los prefectos.- Dicho esto pasó por su lado dejando impregnado a cerezas los sentidos del rubio, que sin mediar palabra a sus dos guardaespaldas se echo a andar detrás de la castaña, mientras sus gordos amigos se volvían a su propio compartimiento olvidando del comportamiento de Draco y pensando en la comida del carrito de la bruja regordeta.

**LaDYaRGoS**


	2. Capítulo 2: Conviviendo juntos

**Gracias por los Reviews, no os lo tomeis a mal si no contesto, pero es que lei por ahí que si se contestan Reviews te borran el fic. De todas formas darlos por leídos y muy agradecida que estoy por el apoyo. Aquí teneis el segundo capítulo!  
**

**Disclaimer: El rollo de siempre ¿vale?Que no me pertenecen los personajes ni su mundo, que no escribo sobre ellos con afán de lucro, que sabemos que solo se lucran de ellos otros afortunados, solo escribo para disfrutar de ellos. Ahora si, al fic! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Capítulo 2: Conviviendo juntos**

Draco entró detrás de Hermione en el compartimiento de los prefectos. Desde los acontecimientos ocurridos en el 4º año, un profesor viajaba en el expreso de Hogwarts, a pesar de que estaba destinado solo para los alumnos.

-Srta. Granger, sr. Malfoy, entren y siéntense con sus compañeros por favor.- Dijo la severa profesora McGonagall. Los muchachos obedecieron y se sentaron, aunque no tuvieron más remedio para fastidio de Hermione que sentarse uno al lado del otro porque no quedaban más sitios libres.

La jefa de la casa Gryffindor repartió a la os prefectos sus tareas y explicó que los premios anuales serían quien se encargarían de hacer los turnos para vigilar los pasillos del castillo. Los Premios anuales tendrían que hacer las rondas siempre juntos. Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que Malfoy no paraba de lanzarle miradas con su famosa sonrisa de medio lado y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. La profesora McGonagall envió a los prefectos a realizar sus rondas por el pasillo del expreso y pidió a los premios que se quedaran un momento más para explicarles la nueva situación.

-El director ha convenido que este año los premios anuales dejen sus salas comunes y sus habitaciones compartidas para tener su sala propia.- Hermione ahogó un grito y expresó una mirada de terror. Malfoy lo único que hizo fue ensanchar su sonrisa.- A nadie le pasa por alto su enemistad, pero espero que sepan comportarse y dar ejemplo, nada de rencillas ni peleas, es su último año y son ustedes los premios anuales. No tengo más que decir, vallan a su ronda por el expreso, juntos por supuesto, y aprendan a tolerarse y a convivir, les hará mucha falta.- Los muchachos salieron del compartimiento mientras la profesora McGonagall se desaparecía para aparecer en Hogsmeade para preparar a tiempo el recibimiento de los alumnos de primer año.

-Bien Granger, parece que nos vamos a tener que ver mucho.- Dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

-Para mi desgracia, más te vale comportarte Malfoy y dejarme tranquila.- Apuntó mordazmente la castaña.

-Si estás deseando compartir conmigo la sala común Granger, será la primera vez que te vean al lado de alguien que tiene clase, que es atractivo...Serás la envidia de todas las chicas de Hogwarts.

-Sigue soñando Malfoy, mejor córtate el pelo y lávatelo antes de que contagies los piojos.

-¿Piojos, como te atreves Granger, ahora mismo te echaría un maleficio si no fuera porque no quiero mancharme con tu sangre sucia.

-Malfoy recuerda que nos tenemos que llevar bien- Dijo Hermione rápidamente, pues no le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Yo no he empezado Granger, has sido tu solita la que has empezado con todo esto. ¿Quieres que todo valla bien? Hazte una transfusión de sangre con alguien de linaje puro, pero que no sea de los traidores comadrejas- Draco empezó a reir socarronamente y se fue al compartimiento en donde estaban Crabbe y Goyle, dejando a Hermione sola en el pasillo, temblando de rabia, con los ojos brillantes.

"¿Cómo pude sentirme atraída por un momento de este? Estúpido nació y estúpido morirá. ¿Por qué me tiene que tratar tan mal? Pensé que había cambiado algo después de lo de su padre"- Pensaba Hermione fastidiada.

"No se porque le he dicho a Granger esas cosas que no sentía, si quiero tener una convivencia tranquila con ella no debería actuar así. Además, ahora tendré que aguantar su voz estridente y chillona. Si parece buena chica, debería haber sido menos mordaz"

El tren hizo por fin su parada en Hogsmeade y los alumnos bajaron en tropel para dirigirse a los carruajes, mientras que Hagrid, como siempre, reunía a los impresionados alumnos de primero para realizar el caminos por el lago, mientras el calamar blandiría sus tentáculos para asustarlos todavía aun más si cabe.

El trio cogió uno de los carruajes mientras Hermione explicaba a sus amigos la suerte que iba a correr.

-No puedo creérmelo chicos, no es normal. Me toca de Premio anual con Malfoy y a Dumbledore se le ocurre cambiar las normas y me toca pasar todo el año con él- Decía Hermione abatida.

-Hablaremos con Dumbledore- Gritó Ron rojo de ira.

-No haremos nada con eso. Sabes lo que dice Dumbledore acerca de la unidad de las casas. Estoy seguro que todo esto tiene que ver con la unidad entre los compañeros del colegio.- Dijo Harry acertadamente.

-Si, Harry tiene razón Ron, no hay nada que hacer.-Añadió Hermione cabizbaja.

-Podemos tener unidad con cualquier casa, pero unidad con las serpientes. Sería como darle la mano a quien tu sabes.

-Ron no todos serán iguales, además Malfoy no es tan malo como parece, se descubrió cuando apresaron a su padre y lo enviaron a Azkaban. No me queda más remedio en este último curso que aguantarme y hacer esto de una experencia lo más pasable contigo. No hay más remedio, tendremos que...convivir juntos.

**LaDYaRGoSS **


	3. Capítulo 3:Juntos en la torre

**Holaaaaaaaaa!He vuelto!**

**Antes que nada debo dar las gracias a : Ginnywp, Ladys-Fantasy,Aleja M, Karen y Lady Lathenia. Después de agradeceros tendría que poner el Disclaimer, pero si no lo pusiera...¿A que no os creerías si yo os dijera que le di la idea a la Rowling y que realimente todo me pertenece a mí¿ooooo que yo soy la Rowling? No ¿verdad? Entonces es tontería.**

**Bueno , entonces vamos con el capitulín!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 3: Juntos en la torre**

-La cena estuvo deliciosa- exclamó Ron después de relamerse los labios con gusto a pastel de melaza.

-¿Cuando no está algo que signifique engullir delicioso para tí?-Contestó Hermione mordazmente haciendo juego con su "buen humor".-Bueno chicos, me marcho- Dijo apesumbrada mientras observaba como McGonagall, Snape y Draco la esperaban en la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Pobre, compartir la torre con Malfoy, no me siento nada seguro-Dijo Harry perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos esmeraldas momentaneamente.

-Malfoy no se atreverá a hacerla nada, descuida. Además Dumbledore no es tonto.- Dijo Ginny sorprendiendo a los dos amigos por detras. Mientras tanto la castaña caminaba tristemente detrás de la jefa Gryffindor y el jefe Slytherin.

Llevaban un buen rato caminando por el castillo. Hermione no se atrevía a levantar la vista del suelo, estaba verdaderamente preocupada. No porque tuviera miedo de que Malfoy le pudiera hacer algo. Para nada. Si no de lo desagradable que podría resultar para ella su último año en su adorado colegio. Después de todo quería llevarse un buen recuerdo de Hogwarts. El príncipe de los Slytherins caminada orgulloso como siempre, con la cabeza bien alta, su fría mirada gris enfrente y su pecho hinchado de orgullo. De vez en cuando dirgía alguna que otra mirada gris a su acompañante, era raro ver a la leona tan abatida. ¿Tanto le turbaba la convivencia con él?.

Se detuvieron delante de un retrato ocupado por un anciano de porte ditinguido que los observaba seriamente. Los profesores lo saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza a lo que el anciano contesto de la misma manera sin cambiar un ápice su postura en el cuadro.

-La contraseña es... unidad...-Snape torció el rostro con desagrado mientras pronunciaba la contraseña- Ocurrencia de su director por supuesto.- El retrato se abrió dejando paso a la entrada de la sala común.

-Bien, aquí les dejamos, sabiendo perfectamente lo que se espera de ustedes. No por nada son los premios anuales, y les aseguro que fueron elegidos con mucho cuidado.-Añadió McGonagall. Ambos jefes se fueron dejando a los muchachos delante de la entrada.

-Despues de ti, Granger.-Dijo Malfoy ofreciéndole el paso a Hermione, con lo cual ella enarcó una ceja con expresión de incredulidad.

-¿Tanta amabilidad, Malfoy?No me lo puedo creer.-Dijo la castaña mientras pasaba a la sala común. Malfoy torció la cara en una mueca.

-Simplemente que no me fio de ti- Contestó el rubio.

-No te voy a tender una trampa si es lo que crees. Eso sería más propio de ti.- Añadió la muchacha. No se podía quedar callada.

-Tengamos la fiesta en paz Granger. Solo quiero ir a dormir.- Exclamó el rubio bostezando.

-Espera Malfoy, antes que nada tenemos que poner unas reglas.- Dijo Hermione.

-¿Reglas? Malfoy la miró intrigado. Escupe Granger.- Siseó.

-Es muy simple, nada de traer a nadie a la torre- Explicó Hermione.

-Me parece justo Granger, no me gustaría tener las narices de Potter y Wesley aquí metidos todo el día.- Comentó el rubio.

-Nada de insultos ni bromas pesadas.- Siguió enumerando la chica haciendo oídos sordos.

-¿Me has visto insultarte? Un poco más de confianza. -Contestó burlonamente Draco.

- Nada más, creo que con esto es suficiente. Una pequeña tregua por ser el último año y tener que convivir juntos.- Dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Me parece justo Granger. Sobre todo quiero tranquilidad, nada de peleas absurdas.- También se dirigió a las escaleras.

Hermione entró a su habitación, ya tenía en ella sus pertenencias. Estaba pensativa en lo que había hablado con Malfoy, le costaba pensar que se lo hubiera tomado tan bien. Seguramente tendría montones de problemas con lo de su padre, pero no se imaginaba que se fuera a poner tan fácil. Algo raro había en todo aquello... Prefirió no darle vueltas. No debía confiar en Malfoy, seguramente comenzarían los problemas pronto, pero no sería tonta, no dudaría ni un solo momento en que si tenía problemas con el rubio acudiría a McGonagall, aunque quedara de chivata. Se trataba de Malfoy, y un hijo de mortífagos no era para tomárselo a broma.

Por su parte Malfoy ya se estaba acomodando en su cama, también perdido en sus cavilaciones con su compañera de torre. Tenía decidido acercarse a ella. Ya solo fuera porque las cosas en el mundo mágico andaban mal para los que tachaban de animales a los sangre sucia. Tenía que empezar a pensar en su futuro y el de su madre, protegerse de las jugadas de su padre. Empezar a labrarse un futuro, y comenzar a labrarse una nueva posición y fortuna antes de que su padre terminara con ellos y si eso significaba llevarse bien con los sangre sucias¿por que no? La vida le había enseñado que los padres no eran perfectos, que no lo sabían todo. Que erraban, se equivocaban y no eran infinitamente el mejor modelo a seguir siempre. A lo mejor su padre estaba también errado en lo que le había enseñado sobre los sangre sucia. Por que si lo pensaba bien... ¿Quien fue el primer mago y de donde había salido¿No fueron los primeros habitantes de la tierra homínidos medio monos que eran enteramente muggles?Si...tendría que seguir estudiando antropología, era algo sumamente interesante...

**LaDYaRGoS**


End file.
